mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Approved Spell List
THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS This list is the Approved and Accepted list of Spells, such as charms, hexes, jinxes and curses allowed for Student use at Mischief Managed. At least those that don't fall under the category of Transfiguration. While there are in fact many other spells that were canonically used, those spells for one reason or another are NOT approved for use in Role Play, or are considered above the level that the Skill HUD allows. Any use of a spell that is NOT on the list, without RPD Admin approval, is considered void. What that means is that the role play of that spell didn't happen. Role Players are not allowed to do it simply because it isn't on the list. "Not knowing" Is NOT an acceptable excuse. Role players MUST be of the required level and the Year, or above, in order to cast the spell. Any dice roll attempt made at a spell above what your character is capable of, MUST be role-played as failing. This is to simulate that your character is learning. Nobody starts off being able to do any and all spells in the beginning. Characters, much like real life, grow with study and practice. Spells on this list are spells that charm, hex, jinx, and of course, curse. 'First Year' All Level Spells under the section of "First Year" require a dice roll of 5 or higher in order to be considered a successful roll. Unless the spell states otherwise. For example, Level 1 - 5 are considered "First Year" and need the roll of 5 or higher. Please note that a roll of natural 1 is an automatic fail, regardless of modifiers. Think of it as a critical hit. Opposite, a roll of natural 20 is a critical success. Level 1 *Unlocking Charm (Alohomora) Unlocks doors and windows, although it is possible to bewitch doors to resist the spell. *Locking Spell (Colloportus)used to lock or seal doors so that they cannot be opened manually. *Braking Charm (Tardesce Statum) Charm used on a broomstick to allow it to stop effectively. *Four-Point Spell (Point me) Causes the caster's wand to act as a compass, and point North. *Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa) Levitates objects. It does not work on humans directly. Level 2 *Red Sparks (Creo Igniculus) Causes red sparks to shoot from the wand. *Green Sparks (Verdimillious) Shoots green sparks, can be used to reveal hidden dark objects that are invisible. *Mending Charm (Reparo) Used to repair objects. Does not work on magical items. Level 3 *Full Body-Bind Curse (Petrificus totalus) The victim's arms and legs snap together, paralysing them. *Twitchy Ear Hex (Rigardum Auriculum) Causes the ears of the victim to wiggle and twitch uncontrollably. *Hair-Thickening (Profundus) Thickens one's hair. *Curse of The Bogies (Mucus ad Nauseam) Gives an enemy a nasty cold, and an extremely runny nose. Level 4 *Packing Charm (Pack) Packs a trunk, or perhaps any luggage. *Scouring Charm (Scourgify) Used to clean something. Is known to create soap suds. *Sneezing Hex (Steleus) A hex that causes the victim to sneeze for a short period of time. *Leg-locker Curse (Locomotor Mortis) Locks the legs together, preventing the victim from moving the legs Level 5 *Wand-Lighting Charm (Lumos) Creates a narrow beam of light that shines from the wand's tip, like a torch. *Wandlight-Extinguishing Charm (Nox) Extinguishes wand light. Opposite of Lumos. *Knock-back Jinx (Flipendo) The Knock-Back Jinx, used to push the target. *Obliteration Charm (Oblittero) Removes footprints. 'Second Year' All Level Spells under the section of "First Year" require a dice roll of 6 or higher in order to be considered a successful roll. Unless the spell states otherwise. For example, Level 6 - 10 are considered "Second Year" and need the roll of 6 or higher. Please note that a roll of natural 1 is an automatic fail, regardless of modifiers. Think of it as a critical hit. Opposite, a roll of natural 20 is a critical success. Level 6 *Lumos Solem (Lumos Solem) Creates an intense beam of light that projects from the wand's tip. Known to be a mimic of sunlight. *Trip Jinx (Offendo) A jinx to trip up or impede the target *Cistem Aperio (Cistem Aperio) It opens a chest. *Periculum (Periculum) Creates red flares to shoot from the users wand. *Fur Spell (Scortum Lucuria) This spell causes fur to grow on someone. *Skurge (Skurge) Cleans up ectoplasm, the slime-like residue left by certain ghosts. Level 7 *General Counter-Spell (Finite Incantatem) Negates spells or the effects of spells. *Revealing Charm (Aparecium) This spell makes invisible ink and hidden messages appear. *Engorgement Charm (Engorgio) Causes objects to swell in size. Too much engorgement could cause target to explode. *Tickling Charm (Rictusempra) Causes an extreme tickling sensation. *Smokescreen Spell (Fumos) Produces a defensive cloud of smoke from the and tip. *Shrinking Charm (Reducio) Makes an enlarged object smaller. Counter-charm to Engorgio. Level 8 *Slug-Vomiting Charm (Slugulus Eructus) A jet of green lights strikes the victim, who then vomits slugs. *Tongue-Tying Curse (Mimble-Wimble) Binds the targets tongue to keep them from talking about a certain subject. *Gripping Charm (Queritorto) Used to help someone grip something with more effectiveness. *Smudge-Removing Spell (Wasima Iizala) Removes smudges from objects such as clothing and parchments. *Purple Firecrackers (Violacus) Shoots purple firecrackers in the air. *Aresto Momentum (Aresto Momentum) Used to slow the movement of something. Level 9 *Horn-growing Hex (Anteoculatia) Makes the victim grow horns. *Tergeo (Tergeo) A spell used to siphon liquid from a surface. *Toenail Growth Hex (Digius Accessio) Causes the toenails to grow at an extreme and uncontrollable rate. *Wand Writing (Flagrate) Emits an animated ribbon from the tip of the wand that spells out words. *Dancing Feet Jinx (Tarantallegra) Makes victim's legs dance uncontrollably. requires a clear, unobstructed view of the target to be successfully cast. Level 10 *Freezing Charm (Immobulus) Renders target immobile. *Arania Exumai (Arania Exumai) Used to blast back Acromantulas or other large spiders. *Everte Statum (Everte statum) Causes a short burst of intense pain, which can make the victim stumble, but does not cause any lasting damage *Lumos Maxima (Lumos Maxima) Produces a flash of bright white light from the tip of the wand. Can be thrown to light up an area for several minutes. *Disarming Charm (Expelliarmus) Forces the victim to release whatever they are holding at the time. 'Third Year' All Level Spells under the section of "First Year" require a dice roll of 7 or higher in order to be considered a successful roll. Unless the spell states otherwise. For example, Level 11 - 15 are considered "Third Year" and need the roll of 7 or higher. Please note that a roll of natural 1 is an automatic fail, regardless of modifiers. Think of it as a critical hit. Opposite, a roll of natural 20 is a critical success. Level 11 *Cheering Charm (Exhilaro) Causes the person upon whom the spell was cast to become happy and content. *Illegibilus (Illegibilus) Is a spell that is used to render a text illegible *Amplifying Charm (Sonorus) Magnifies the caster's voice when the wand's tip is pointing to the side of the caster's neck. *Quieting Charm (Quietus) Makes a magically magnified voice return to normal. Counter-spell to Sonorus. Level 12 *Alarte Ascendare (Alarte Ascendare) Launches an object or creature into the air *Bewitched Snowballs (Iaculor Ningues) Presumably causes snowballs to pelt themselves at the target. *Feather-Light Charm (Gravitas Penna) Makes something lightweight. *Blindfolding Charm (Obscuro) Causes a blindfold to appear over the victim's eyes, obstructing their view of their surroundings. Level 13 *Bat-Bogey Hex (Volatilis Lutum) Turns the target's bogeys into large, black bats that flew out of their nose. *Hair-Loss Curse (Calvorio) A spell that is cast on a victim to make him or her bald. *Knitting Charm (Necto Tantum) A useful charm that bewitches knitting needles to knit. Only works on knitting needles. *Hot-Air Charm (Fervens Aeris) Fires off a jet of hot air from the end of the caster's wand. *Jelly-Fingers Curse (Digitulus Eebly) Causes the target's fingers to become almost jelly-like to make it uneasy for the victim to grasp objects. Level 14 *Riddikulus (Riddikulus) Forces a Boggart to take the appearance of an object the caster is focusing on something humorous. *Mobiliarbus (Mobiliarbus) Levitates and moves plants and trees. *Cornflake Curse (Lanula Tunica) Causes skin to look like it's coated in cornflakes. Level 15 *Bombarda (Bombarda) Used to provoke small explosions; one use for this explosion is to blast open sealed doors or to blow bars off of windows. *Waddiwasi (Waddiwasi) A charm that can be used to shoot whatever the caster so desires at the target or victim. *Flame-Freezing Charm (Flamma Frigus) Causes fire to become harmless, creating only a gentle, tickling sensation. *Ventus Jinx (Ventus) A strong blast of wind is shot from the end of the wand, used to push objects out of the way. *Orbis Jinx (Orbis) used to sucks the target into the ground, leaving only their head exposed. Only works on earth. 'Fourth Year' All Level Spells under the section of "First Year" require a dice roll of 8 or higher in order to be considered a successful roll. Unless the spell states otherwise. For example, Level 16 - 20 are considered "Fourth Year" and need the roll of 8 or higher. Please note that a roll of natural 1 is an automatic fail, regardless of modifiers. Think of it as a critical hit. Opposite, a roll of natural 20 is a critical success. Level 16 *Summoning Charm (Accio) This charm summons an object to the caster. *Dissendium (Dissendium) A charm that revealed hidden passageways. *Knee-Reversal Hex (Flipendo genu) Causes the victim's knees to appear on the opposite side of his/her legs. *Sardine Hex (Sardini Faciem) A spell that causes sardines to come out the victim's nose. Level 17 *Bubble-Head Charm (Papula caput) Puts a large bubble of air around the head of the user. Used as a magical equivalent of a breathing set. *Fixing Charm (Confirmarum) Spell that magically fastens one thing to another. Works like glue. *Pimple Jinx (Furnunculus) Causes the target to become covered in painful boils *Hurling Hex (Spargoatio) Causes objects being sat on to vibrate violently in and try to buck their rider off. *Singing Jinx (Cantis) Causes the target to sing songs/carols. Target can only sing if there is a mouth of sorts to do the singing. Level 18 *Locomotor (Locomotor) The spell causes the named object to rise in the air and move around at the will of the caster. *Revulsion Jinx (Relashio) Forces an object or person to release its hold on something. *Sponge-Knees Curse (Peniculu genu) Made the target's legs spongy, making it difficult for them to walk. *Hover Charm (Volito) Makes an object hover statically for a brief period of time. *Muffliato (Muffliato) This spell fills peoples' ears with an unidentifiable buzzing to keep them from hearing nearby conversations. Level 19 *Stinging Hex (Pungo) A dark charm that stings the victim's skin and causes swelling. *Stickfast Hex (Colloshoo) This spell is used to glue one's shoes to the ground. *Ascendio (Ascendio) Lifts the caster high into the air. *Descendo (Descendo) Causes any target object to move downwards. *Inflatus (Inflatus) Inflates objects (living or dead). Level 20 *Salvio Hexia (Salvio Hexia) A defensive spell which presumably deflects hexes from the area. *Banishing Charm (Depulso) Banishes whatever the wand is aimed at. *Pepper breath (Conditum Anima) This charm gives the target person fiery hot breath. *Imperturbable Charm (Imperturbable) Creates a magical barrier on a target object, such as a door, to prevent eavesdropping. 'Fifth Year' All Level Spells under the section of "Fifth Year" require a dice roll of 9 or higher in order to be considered a successful roll. Unless the spell states otherwise. For example, Level 21 - 25 are considered "First Year" and need the roll of 9 or higher. Please note that a roll of natural 1 is an automatic fail, regardless of modifiers. Think of it as a critical hit. Opposite, a roll of natural 20 is a critical success. Level 21 *Diminuendo (Diminuendo) Forces objects to shrink *Levicorpus (Levicorpus) The victim is dangled upside-down by their ankles. *Liberacorpus (Liberacorpus) Counter-Jinx to Levicorpus. *Silencing Charm (Silencio) Renders the victim temporarily mute, working on both beasts and beings. Level 22 *Densaugeo (Densaugeo) Causes the teeth to elongate at a grotesque, alarming rate. *Mobilicorpus(Mobilicorpus) Levitates and moves unconscious bodies. *Stirring Charm (Mobillarbus Circumage) Allows Potions, drinks, stew's and other liquids to stir themselves with a ladle or any other object of similarly. *Jelly-Legs Jinx (Locomotor Wibbly) Renders its victim's legs temporarily useless, leaving them to wobble around helplessly. Level 23 *Impervius (Impervius) A charm that caused an artefact to become waterproof. *Washing up Spell (Lavar Agora) Enchants scrub brushes and rags to clean things themselves. *Conjunctivitus Curse (Conjunctivitus) A curse that causes great pain to the victim's eyes. *Repelling Spell (Aspernor) A charm that repels small objects from escaping. *Erecto (Erecto) Used to set up a structure of sorts. Level 24 *Permanent Sticking (Taleaproprius) Makes objects permanently stay in place. *Stunning Spell (Stupefy) Renders a victim unconscious and halts moving objects. *Tickling Hex (Titillando) Hand-shaped ribbons of light that wrapped around the target and tickles them. *Impediment Jinx (Impedimenta) Slows the target. *Growth Charm (Crescovaria) Makes the target grow larger in size. Can only grow in what's potentially possible in that target. Level 25 *Shield Charm (Protego) Creates a quick, flash of a magical barrier to deflect physical entities and spells, in order to protect a certain person or area. *Cushioning Charm (Molliare) Creates an unseen softening effect on target surfaces. *Severing Charm (Diffindo) Used to precisely and accurately cut something. *Entomorphis (Entomorphis) Used to induce insect-like qualities upon a victim for a short period of time. *Limbo Mist (Innato Nebula) Creates a strange mist that reverses gravity. 'Sixth Year' All Level Spells under the section of "Sixth Year" require a dice roll of 10 or higher in order to be considered a successful roll. Unless the spell states otherwise. For example, Level 26 - 30 are considered "Sixth Year" and need the roll of 10 or higher. Please note that a roll of natural 1 is an automatic fail, regardless of modifiers. Think of it as a critical hit. Opposite, a roll of natural 20 is a critical success. Level 26 *Supersensory Charm (Magnus sensus) Gives the caster enhanced senses, ability to see beyond natural sight range. *Reductor Curse (Reducto) Blasts solid objects into pieces, such as fine mist or a pile of ashes. *Extinguishing Spell (Extinguo) Used to put out fires. *Finger-removing jinx (Depello Articulus) Removes a person’s finger(s). Level 27 *Expulso Curse (Expulso) Creates an immense explosion. *Oppungo Jinx (Oppugno) Directs objects or individuals to attack a target. *Ferula (Ferula) Used to bandage and splint broken bones. *Refilling charm (Subplementum) Refills a container with liquid it originally contained. Does not work on potions. *Weather-Modifying Charm (Tempstas Novo) Alters magically created weather. Doesn't work on weather that is produced naturally. Level 28 *Confundus Charm (Confundo) Causes confusion in a person, or bewitches an object. *Engorgio Skullus (Engorgio Skullus) Swells the skull and surrounding tissue. *Redactum Skulls (Redactum Skullus) Reduces swelling of the skull and surrounding tissue. *Reviving Spell (Rennervate) Awakens the target. Level 29 *Gouging Spell (Defodio) Gouges out portions of earth or stone. *Protego Totalum (Protego Totalum) Defends a specific area for an extended period of time. *Langlock (Langlock) Affixes ones tongue to the roof of their mouth. *Jelly-Brain Jinx (Cerebum Weebly) Has a negative effect on the targets mental processes. *Unbreakable Charm (Infragilis) Makes an object unbreakable Level 30 *Protego Horribilis (Protego Horribilis) Stronger version of the shield charm. *Cave Inimicum (Cave Inicum) Warns of approaching enemies. *Deboning Spell (Ossio Dispersiums) Removes bones of targeted body part. *Fianto Duri (Fianto Duri) Creates a barrier that will disintegrate any bodies which cross over it. *Scarpin's Revelaspell (Depalo Poculum) Used to correctly identify the ingredients of a given potion. 'Seventh Year' All Level Spells under the section of "Seventh Year" require a dice roll of 11 or higher in order to be considered a successful roll. Unless the spell states otherwise. For example, Level 31 - 35 are considered "Seventh Year" and need the roll of 11 or higher. Please note that a roll of natural 1 is an automatic fail, regardless of modifiers. Think of it as a critical hit. Opposite, a roll of natural 20 is a critical success. Level 31 *Human-Presence-Revealing Spell (Homenum revelio) Reveals human presence within an area by a marker. *Talking Charm (Disputatio Gemino) Causes an inanimate object to repeat a single message set by the caster. Ineffective to living creatures. *Specialis Revelio (Specialis Revelio) Reveals any charms or hexes within an area. *Anapneo (Anapneo) Clears target's throat if it is blocked, such as choking. Level 32 *Episkey (Episkey) Heals relatively minor injures such as broken nose, toes, and fingers. *Protean Charm (Prothea) Links several items together through a common use. *Shooting Spell (Jaculor) Shoots a small explosion from the wand tip. Similar to a BB gun. *Ear-Shriveling curse (Stringoria Adversus) Causes target's ears to shrivel up. *Meteolojinx Recanto (Meteolojinx Recanto) Causes magical weather effects to cease. Does not work on natural weather. Level 33 *Patronus Charm (Expecto Patronum) - NonCorporeal: Casts an incorporeal Patronus, which appears as a silver-like wisp or vapour shooting from the wand tip. *Argument Jinx (Argumentum) Causes inanimate objects that have mouths to argue. Ineffective to living creatures. *Gemino Curse (Geminio) Creates a duplicate of the object it is cast upon. Duplicates will break down over time. *Partis Temporus (Partis Temporus) Parts the things temporarily where the caster points their wand. *Muggle-Repelling Charm (Repello Muggletum) A charm that repels Muggles from an area. Level 34 *Bedazzling Hex (Obscurum Absolutio) Used to conceal things from vision. Does not work on the living. *Disillusionment Charm (Veliusridicule) A spell used to give the target the appearance of the things directly behind them, making those under it's effects to blend like a chameleon. *Vulnera Sanentur (Vulnera Sanentur) A song like spell that heals deep wounds. It must be cast in 3 parts. ((The use of this spell requires 3 casts to simulate it's 3 stages)) *Sectumsempra (Sectumsempra) Causes deep cut wounds in the target it hits. Level 35 *Deprimo (Deprimo) Blasts holes downwards in objects, such as the floor. *Patronus Charm (Expecto Patronum) - Corporeal: Casts a full fledged corporal patronus, taking the shape of a bright-white, translucent animal. *False Memory Charm (Periurus Memoria) Used to add a false memory to the victim. ((Requires the OOC approval of the RPer it is being cast upon.)) *Protego Maxima (Protego Maxima) A much stronger version of the Shield Charm. It is an almost impregnable barrier. *Extension Charm (Magnuspenitus) Expands internal dimensions of an object, while retaining external size. Requires Ministry of Magic permit for legal use. *Fidelius (Fidelius) Used to conceal a secret within someone's soul, making them the secret keeper. ((Requires the OOC approval of the RPer it is being set as the Secret Keeper.)) 'Adult Levels' The following spells are under the range of "Adult" level. Some of these spells are restricted, and must have RPD approval or even the approval of the RPer before being role-played, due to their potential danger, possible metagaming, possible god modding, and in some cases death. Level 37 *Blasting Curse (Confringo) Causes whatever it hits to explode. Level 38 *Brackium Emendo (Brackium Emendo) Mends broken bones. Level 39 *Darning Spell (Resarcio) Used to mend or patch worn holes and rips in fabric. Level 40 *Memory Charm (Obliviate) Erases memories entirely from an individuals mind. ((Requires the OOC approval of the RPer it is being cast upon.)) *Priori Incantato (Priori Incantato) forces the target wand to emit a ghost image of the last spell it cast. ((Requires OOC information from the RPer whose wand it is being cast upon.)) Level 41 *Drought Charm (Arfacio) Dries up puddles and small ponds. Level 42 *Intruder Charm (Intruso) A short range spell that detects intruders and sounds an alarm. Level 44 *Bombarda Maxima (Bombarda Maxima) A much more powerful version of Bombarda capable of blasting open entire walls. Level 45 *Eradication Spell (Deletrius) Used to disintegrate a target. Level 48 *Stealth Sensoring Spell (Deprehendo) Creates an invisible field that sends a detection signal to the caster when the field is breached. Level 49 *Flagrante Curse (Peruro) Causes objects to emit searing heat when touched. Level 50 *Taboo (Vomica Vox) A spell that sets a specific word as a key to alert the speaker's location. ((The use of this spell requires RPD notification.)) Level 54 *Clothing-animating spell (Mandatum Vestis) Allows the caster to animate parts of their own clothing or lone fabrics to do the caster's will or act on their own desire. Does not work on articles of clothing worn by others. Level 58 *Caterwauling Charm (Wrawenagitus) A perimeter alarm that covers a large area and sets off a high pitched siren when unauthorised intruders enter. Level 95 *Shield Penetration Spell (Perfringo) Charged to fire a Bluish-white light that breaks down magical shields and barriers. Level 99 *Gubraithian Fire (Lasair Shiorruidh) Enchants a flame to burn forever without dying. Level 100 *Infinite Shield (Custo Infinitus) The caster puts their entire lifeforce into a single shield, sacrificing themselves in order to offer an unbreakable barrier and one that the person defended against can never again cross. 'RPD Restricted Spells' All spells listed under this category MUST be cleared and approved by the RPD team. These spells can tend to violate many OOC rules and Rp etiquette, such as meta gaming, powergaming and even god moding. Some of these spells simply need to be managed and overseen by the RPD team in order to insure it's proper use, due to their lasting effects on the RP. Any use of these spells with out the clearance of the RPD is considered void, or can possibly warrant the issuance of a strike. *Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra) Causes instant death upon those it comes in contact with. *Imperius Curse (Imperio) Places the victim completely under the caster's control. *Cruciatus Curse (Crucio) Causes extreme pain in the victim it hits. It is used as means of torture. *Sacrificial Protection (Incantation Unknown) 'Not Allowed Spells' Any spells listed in this category are NOT allowed to be used within the role play of Mischief Managed under any circumstance. These spells and or actions while maybe canon, were done and could only be done by the most very powerful of wizards and witches, namely Voldemort or Dumbledore. Any use of these spells is considered void, or can possibly warrant the issuance of a strike. *Wandless Magic Wand-less magic simply isn't allowed at MM. *Broom-less Flight (Incantation Unknown) Allows the user to fly with out the aid of a broom.